Surviving The Moment
by ladyasile
Summary: Sequel to "A Bundle Of Terror". Just what did Juubei say to Kazuki? What affect will have on both? JuubeixKazuki


**Surviving The Moment**

* * *

A/N: This is the sequel to _A Bundle Of Terror_. You don't have to read the first one to get what's going on. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, but I hope I own the plot to this story.

Warnings: BL, yaoi smut (later), and BAD writing.

* * *

"_I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."_

The sky above seemed to reflect what he was feeling inside. Dark clouds gathered together, forming what appeared to be a mocking chorus of sympathy as lighting, thunder, and rain sang. Never had he looked away from the rain as he did today. More often than not, it was a beautiful display to watch.

Ignoring the performance, he looked at the person next to him. Without realizing, his lips began to curve, forming a smile. As usual, the man was quiet with a profound expression on his face. Most of the times he saw him like that, but it was always when there were others around them.

By themselves, he would often notice various expressions on the man. One of his favorites was the one that he reserved for him, no one else. Kazuki considered it an honor to know that he was the one for Juubei. It was not as if he had won, for there are no losers and winners in love, but he had been the one that Juubei chose to fall in love with.

It was because of love that they had married. It was because of love that he wanted Juubei to be his first. And it was because of love that he now remained, ever faithful to the man who's ring he wore every day. Although, there was more than just love. It was a need to protect his protector.

Clearing his throat, he looked at Juubei. "I think I hear Ban shouting at Ginji. We should go inside before tables and chairs begin to fly." Snapping out of his thoughts, Juubei nodded. Flashing a light smile, he held his husband's hand before getting out of the car.

They entered the Honky Tonk, causing everyone to look over at them. A smiling Ginji came up to them. "Hey! Uh, we were planning a surprise party for you two, but there were some problems," the chirpy blonde told them. "There's still cake if you guys want some," he offered with a smile.

Someone from behind him threw an empty plastic bowl at him. "Of course they want some, it's their party, you idiot," Ban shouted. Seconds later both began a verbal fight, which most ignored or sighed at.

"Are you two really sure that this is the best thing to do?" Madoka asked them. Next to the violin performer was her fiancée, Shido. Both were holding hands, causing Kazuki to take hold of Juubei's hand as well. "We'll all miss you," she said to both of them.

"You will come back… One day?" Shido asked, unsure of what to say.

Juubei exchanged a look with Kazuki. The string master nodded. "One day," he said, grasping Juubei's hand tighter.

Just then the door opened, revealing Akabane. The doctor was clad in black, as ever, but wore no smile or smirk. "Shall we go now or later?" he asked, earning everyone's attention.

The room remained silent for a brief moment. It was Ginji who broke the silence. "But Kazuki and Juubei barely got here. We were going to eat cake," he explained to Akabane, who smiled at him.

Kazuki nodded. "We'll leave after we've eaten cake," he told Akabane and Juubei. Both men nodded in agreement.

The cake tasted good. At least it must have from the looks on everyone's faces. Looking down at his plate, Kazuki gulped. It was going to be difficult finishing his slice of cake, no matter how good or awful it tasted. He took hold of the fork, carved out a small piece, and placed it in his mouth. Something told him his face didn't express how delicious the bite indeed tasted.


End file.
